Funny world
by Mokina
Summary: After defeat of Voldemort the Wizarding world wants to sent Harrison Potter to America to stop a Hybrid called Klaus from creating other hybrids. All Harry wants is peace. But usually you just don't get what you want. Klaus/FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Funny World

After defeat of Voldemort the Wizarding world wants to sent Harrison Potter to America to stop a Hybrid called Niklaus from creating other hybrids. All Harry wants is peace. But usually you just don't get what you want

Klaus/FemHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Vampire Diaries

**Yeah, I know. There's SO many stories about this... I just had to try to write one myself. I don't know how often I'll update, I guess it depents on if people actually want to read this, so we'll see. So this is a really short chapter, more like a proluge, so don't worry, other chapters will be longe****r**

**Well, here's the story!**

Chapter 1:

"They want me to WHAT?" Asked very confused looking Harrison Potter from her best friend Hermione. They were sitting on Harry's bed, in a new apartment Harry had bought a couple of weeks ago. Ron was sitting in a comfortable blue chair, looking a little worried.

"They want you to go to America." Hermione sighed. She knew what was going to happen. She had told them that there was no way that Harry would agree to go. Even she didn't fully agree to this.

"But why? Why on earth would they want me to go there?"Harry asked, still looking lost. Hermione sighed again and looked at Ron who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here. Hermione couldn't blame him. Harry was scary when she got angry.

"They… They are afraid of a new muggle race that's found in America. They want you to stop it." Hermione said carefully and watched as her friend blinked a couple of times, looking dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Harry asked smartly. She tried to progress this new information. So, the Ministery (Along with the rest of the Wizarding world) wanted her to stop some kind of… "Muggle race?" She asked outloud.

"Yes, you remember when I told you about the differences beetween muggle werewolves and vampires, and our own, right?" Hermione asked and after Harry nodded mutely she continued, "Yes, well, now there is this… Man… Who has started to mix those races." Hermione told Harry who sptill looked confused.

"Like… Hybrids?" She asked and Hermione nodded, studying her friends face. She was quiet for a while before she continued to speak.

"They want you to stop this man." Hermione said and the room grew quiet. Hermione was waiting for her friend to blow up.

"Why?" Harry asked, more from herself than Hermione, or Ron who just sat in awkward silence. She was starting to feel anger replasing the confusion. "Why me? I mean, I don't care about some new race! I just want peace! And didn't I just get rid of Voldemort for them, the least they could do is to leave me alone!" After her little outburst Harry was breathing heavily and glaring at the wall. How did this always heppen to her? And why? Why couldn't she just be a normal girl?

"I know you've been through a lot. _We _know" Hermione said and glanced at Ron who nodded. "We don't want you to have to do all this. We just.." Hermione looked desperately at Ron who cleared his throat and decided to speak for the first time after coming into the room.

"We think it could be good for you" Ron said and regretted his decision immediately, wincing under his friends deadly glare.

"And how _exactly_ would it be good for me" Harry asked in a deadly tone. Hermione sighed.

"Look, it could be good for you to be away from England for awhile. It could be like vacation." Hermione said and Harry glared at her

"How would it be a vacation if I have to stop some man from making Hybrids? How am I even going to do that? Talk him out of it?" Harry laughed sarcastically. "And I don't even care if he makes hybrids, I mean what does it matter?" Harry asked Hermione, actually wanting to know the answer. She didn't really care about different races. Uncle Moony was a werewolf and she was fine with it. Fleur was a (quater) veela, and she was fine with it. Different races didn't matter to her. Werewolf, hybrid… What difference does it really make?

"There's a rumor that he is making an army of them, so he could rule thr world." Hermione told Harry who blinked.

"So they're sending me there over a rumor… Great." She muttered to herself.

"That's just it" Hermione said, catshing what the other witch had said "You can just go there and check if it's a rumor and come back. Or you could stay there for awhile. You could go to highschool and be a normal girl." Damn that sounds tempting, Harry thought. To be a normal girl for once. Go to school. Not to have reporters following you around every day.

"It's not like Ron and I are going to be here either. We're going to get my parents from Australia." Hermione remnded Harry who didn't know what to think.

"Just think about it, Okay? We know it's been really hard for you. It could be good for you to just be away for awhile." Hermione said and hugged Harry tightly and walked out of the room with Ron who gave Harry a small hug too. Harry was left to sit at her bed, thinking of her possibilitys.

Harry didn't sleep that night. She hadn't slept a lot after the war, because with sleep comes the nightmares.

The memories.

Sometimes she just whished that she would forget all about the war. To pretend it didn't really happen. But than she remembers all the people who died in the war, all who lost someone. Than she knows she has to remember. For them.

Tonight Harry wasn't awake because of the nightmares. Tonight she was thinking. About what would be the right thing to do. If she left… What woulld happen to Teddy? Andromenda said Teddy was fine with her, but Harry was her god mother! She should be here for him.

And she just defeated Voldemort. Couldn't she just have a little peace? After Voldemorts defeat reporters had been following her around every time she left her home. It would be nice to have a break from it.

But go to America? That's just too much. They couldn't expect her to do everything they say. But… She would love to have vacation. And this is probably the closest thing to vacation she's ever going to get.

What can a girl do?

Harry took a deep breath.

She could always come back if she wanted, right?

**So Yeah, there it is! Hope you all liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Funny World

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**This story takes Place on the summer beetween Season 2 and Season 3. For now anyways.**

**Okay, I'm really, really, really sorry about the short chapter. I promise chapters will be longer, but I need to ask you guys some questions. It would really help me a lot if you answered those questions, they're at the end. Again, I'm really sorry.**

Chapter 2:

Harry sighed as she watched out of the taxi's window.

_So this is it, huh. Finally away from it all._

She had a lot of mixed feelings about leaving England. She had never been away from there before, and it was weird to think she was in _America._ She had always wanted to travel when she was young. The Dursleys had never taken her anywhere, and always when they had a vacation, she was left to Mrs. Figg or Aunt Marge. And that wasn't fun at all. But as a little girl she had always dreamed about traveling the world, seeing all the famous places she read about in books. Than she found out she was a witch. And everythind changed. She was in a middle of war she didn't want to be part of. She had to fight. Traveling didn't really come to mind than.

But now, after the war was over, she hadn't even thought about it. And still, here she was, in America.

She felt really bad about leaving Teddy. Andromenda had promised that it was alright, that Teddy was fine with her, but she still felt bad. She was Teddy's Godmother. She's supposed to look after him. That's what she had promised to Remus and Tonks. And now she was just leaving. She's probably the worst Godmother in the world.

Goodbyes had been hard. They always are. All the Weasley's had come to the airport, and it had made Harry even more sad. Because hardly any of the Weasleys smiled. They all were still grieving for Fred..

Fred…

Harry felt so guilty about him dying. If she had just been a little faster than maybe… Maybe he wouldn't have died. Maybe many other people wouldn't have died. And she felt so very guilty because of that. The Weasleys had of course told her that it wasn't her fault, but she didn't really believe them. She knew it was her fault. And she thought that the Weasleys knew it to. It was all her fault.

Harry felt her eyes tear up and forced herself to think something else. It was still to early to think about the ones that died.

So, Hermione had told her more about her mission. Apparently the _Man_ she was looking for was actually a thousand years old Hybrid. Hermione _just_ forgot to mention that at first. Also, America is home of very many wiccan witches, so it's possible that she'll see some of them. Wiccans didn't really know about us _Wand wielders_. It's probably because we are so damn secretive, and the Ministery is just a bunch of idiots. Of course, there's also us _Wand wielders _in America, just not as much. For some reason most of us are in Europe, and most of the Wiccans are in America. It's just how it is.

The place Harry was going was a little town in Vriginia, Mystic Falls. It's supposed to be a quiet little town, but with Harry's luck, who knows? It's apparently the last place this guy she was looking for had been. As far as Hermione knew.

Hermione had been really helpful with this all. Actually, she had done everything. She had bought her a house, talked to the reporters (Thank god for that), made a lot of research, and… Well, you get the idea.

"Miss Granger, we're here" The taxi driver said and shook Harry away from her thoughts. She looked out of window and saw a house, her house, standing next to them. It looked nice and homely, not too clean like Private Drive. Hermione had been so helpful. Harry reminded herself to thank her later.

Other thing Hermione did was her name. Apperantly it was safer to her if she didn't go with her real name, so now she's posing as Hermione's sister, Lillian Granger. Her mission was a part of her Auror training (According to Minister Shakerbolt), so she had to change her name for safety reasons. Harry, or Lily, didn't really mind. She had always liked her second name better anyways. And when she started in Hogwarts, everyone thought she was a boy. It was so embarassing.

Harry gave money to the driver and went to see her new home.

**So, Here's a few questions I need to ask you guys:**

**-Do you think Harry should be called Lily? Or that everyone else calls her Lily but she is Harry? Am I the only one who thinks this is confusing?**

**-Should Elena be a bitch? Or should she be really nice to Harry?**

**-Who do you want Harry to be friends with? **

**Again, I'm really sorry about this chapter. I just want to know what you guys want from this story, and be open minded and stuff. So please, if you have time, answer those questions so I could continue the story. I have my own vision of the story, of course, I just want to know what you think. **

**Thanks for all who Favourited, Followed &amp; Reviewed, You're all amazing**


	3. Chapter 3

Funny World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR The Vampire Diary.

**Hey! Oh, what, it's been a while? Few months? I know. I've been kinda busy. Yeah. Anyways, here's the chapter:**

Chapter 3:

Alaric was having a horrible day. It had been a month since Jenna's funeral, and Alaric was still living with Jeremy and Elena. He still slept on the couch, and went to work, just like before. Even though things had changed a lot.

Elena and Jeremy had been through this before with their parents' death, and they tried to continue living like normal, but it was easy to see they were affected a lot by losing their aunt and uncle. Elena was having a really hard time, with losing her aunt, biological father and boyfriend all at once, but acted as normal as she could. She was still looking for Stefan, of course, and Alaric was pretty sure Damon was too. Jeremy was a little quieter than before, but tried not to let his pain show. Alaric wasn't really sure how Damon was dealing with Stefan going missing, but he was quite sure it contained blood.

It seemed like everyone else was moving on slowly, but Alaric. He felt like he was stuck, like he hadn't made peace with everything yet. First he loses his wife, and now his girlfriend, and he had no idea what to do now. So he continued living. Like everyone else. He hoped that after a while it would get easier. But now, after a month, he was still mourning, like nothing had changed.

Every day he did the same things. He worked, ate, and slept. Talked with Elena and Jeremy. Met up with Damon. Thought about Jenna. It had become a routine for him. It was so surreal, to not have to deal with any supernatural drama all the time. So… Normal.

This morning the house had been extremely quiet, and Alaric needed to get away for a while, so he went to The Mystic Grill. It was way too early to drink anything strong, so he ordered a coffee and sat to the only free table. He was got in his own thoughts until he heard a soft voice speaking to him.

"Um, could I sit here?" Alaric looked up in surprise and saw a black haired girl holding a cup of coffee smiling sheepishly at him. "There's no free tables" She said.

"Sure, you can sit here." Alaric said and the girl smiled at him thankfully as she sat down. The girl looked to be around 17 years old, and she had black curly hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He didn't think he had seen her before, and she had a British accent, so he assumed she came from England. The girl looked around The Grill as they drank in silence.

"You're new around here, right?" Alaric asked, hoping to start a conversation. The girl looked up from her coffee looking surprised.

"What gave me away?" She asked and ran a hand through her long hair, smiling nervously.

"I teach History in Mystic Falls High, and I don't think I have seen you in my class." He said and smiled. "I'm Alaric Saltzman." Alaric introduced himself and offered her his hand, which she shook smiling slightly.

"Ha- Lillian Granger" She said and grinned. "Or just Lily. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Alaric said. "So, how did you end up in here?" Alaric asked and the girl, Lily, looked little confused as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I asked some stranger where I can have coffee, and he told me to come here." She said and Alaric chuckled.

"I meant, how did you end up in Mystic Falls? Did you move here with your family?" He asked and Lily blushed before shrugging.

"I moved here alone actually." She said carefully, and Alaric looked shocked.

"Alone? Aren't you a little young to live alone?" He asked and Lily tensed a little but shrugged again.

"I guess so. I'll turn eighteen in a few months though." She said and looked away. Alaric felt bad for the girl. Living by herself must be lonely. And she still so young too.

"But what about your parents?" Alaric asked, but regretted it as the teen turned to look at him icily. Her emerald eyes seemed to be blazing with some emotion Alaric couldn't place. It was easy to see that her parents were a touchy subject, and he felt bad for bringing back bad memories.

"It's not really your business." She said shortly and Alaric smiled apologetically.

"You're right. Sorry." Lily's glare softened, and she sighed looking away. She drank the rest of her coffee in silence.

"I should be going now. It was nice to meet you." She said when she finished, and a smile made its way back to her lips. Alaric smiled too.

"Yes, well, if you need anything, or need anyone to talk to, my door is always open." He said and she smiled and stood up. As she was about to walk away, she suddenly stopped, like she just remembered something and glanced back at Alaric before sitting back down, looking at him nervously.

"Actually, I think you may be able to help me." She said and smiled nervously, looking rather tense. "I'm looking for this guy called Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know if he's around?" Lily said and Alaric froze. Did she just say Klaus? How would this nice and innocent and _normal_ looking teenager possibly know about Klaus? Exactly who is she? A millions of questions were racing through he's mind as he looked at the green eyed teenager, who was currently staring at the table while waiting for his answer. Alaric forced himself to answer her.

"He left town" Alaric said in monotone and saw Lily relaxing slightly. She raised her piercing gaze back to him.

"Do you think he's gonna be back any time soon?" Lily asked with a flat tone and Alaric looked at her suspiciously. How does she know Klaus?

"I don't know." He said honestly and Lily sighed in what Alaric thought was relief.

"Good." She sighed again and Alaric continued to examine her suspiciously.

"Why are you looking for him?" Alaric asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Lily shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Just need to talk to him really." Lily said and stood up again, smiling brightly. "Well, it was nice to meet you Alaric, I mean Mr. Saltzman, but I really should be going now." She said with a smile and walked off, leaving Alaric stare her as figure disappeared, his eyes filled with confusion, suspicion and a little bit of fear. Who was this girl?

Alaric drank the rest of his coffee and sighed. He's day just got a lot more interesting. He took his phone from his back and called to the one person he knew would not be happy about this.

"Damon. We may have a problem"

**I hope that wasn't too bad **

**I want to thank you all who favourited, followed or rewieved. Seriously, you're the best. Rewievs really keep me motivated (even though it's been so long since last update :D), and I through them know what you guys think. I really wouldn't be writing this if no one liked it, so it means a lot to me to know that at least someone is enjoing this story. And it already has over 100 follows! It's incredible!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Funny World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries. Really, I own absolutely nothing.

**Hmm, it's been almost a year since last update? Oh, sorry, I've been busy. You know, doing things. Kinda. **

Chapter 4:

Damon was having a nice day.

Sure, shit had went down real bad month ago, but it's all in past now.

Yeah, his brother had left with a crazy psychopath to a road trip and left him to clean his messes, but he was getting there.

And yes, he was in love with his brother's girl, and he had no chance of ever actually getting her. Even though his said brother just left her to leave with his new bestie, who killed her aunt and uncle/father.

But in overall, he was having a nice day.

He had been enjoying the wonders of the alcohol, and tried to drink away his worries. He almost succeeded too, he's had a lot of experience over the years.

But that lovely, peaceful, _nice_ day came to its end, as Alaric called and said those troublesome words.

_Damon, we may have a problem._

'Problem' may not sound too bad for anyone else, but for Damon it meant that his lovely day was over. In supernatural world word 'problem' never promised anything good, but Damon knew it would probably be even worse this time. There was no way Alaric would stop his wallowing in self-pity for just a little chat. It meant that there was _something_ happening, and that he actually had to _do_ something. He already felt the headache coming (or was it hangover?).

Now, usually it wouldn't be too bad, he'd just run over there and kill of the trouble and continue his day like nothing happened.

But he'd been having a nice day. And now that day was over.

Damon felt that he was starting to have a really bad day now. _A problem, huh?_

XXXXX

After getting her coffee the newly named Lily felt a lot better.

Her day had been pretty horrible before it, she'd been having a lot of doubts about her decision on coming to America, and she'd spent almost all day just spacing around in her way too empty house.

But now, she had a feeling that she could actually do this. After talking with Mr. Saltzman she came to know that Klaus wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore, which meant she didn't have to confront him right away. Maybe she could just relax for a few months before trying to look for him again. It wasn't as if she was in any hurry or anything, she might as well try being normal now that she had a chance.

XXXXX

If Damon had thought about it a bit more, he probably wouldn't have confronted her right away like he did, but at the moment Damon was just feeling really annoyed and didn't waste any time on thinking it through.

He had always liked action over planning anyways.

After Alaric had told him about their 'trouble', Damon just felt pissed and kind of ran straight to her house.

Yes, her. Their trouble was a seventeen-year-old girl who seemed to know something about Klaus. Soon to be _dead _teenager if she couldn't explain anything or was in Klaus' side or something. Damon hoped she was, because he really needed to kill something. He had a little hope that she could lead them to Klaus, but it didn't seem so because she was_ asking_ for him. But still, she could have something they could use to trace his idiotic little brother down.

Now, standing at a small house in the edge of the town Damon wondered what he should do. He didn't know if she was supernatural or just a normal girl. He literally knew nothing about her. Alaric had digged for information but couldn't really find anything more than her address, so Damon decided to just talk to her and see if there was something suspicious of her, and if there was, then… well, then the friendly talk would end pretty fast.

Damon eyed the house for any traps, but didn't find anything so he stepped on the porch and ringed the doorbell, while whistling a happy tune.

As the door opened Damon came face to face with a small dark haired teen with pretty green eyes. She looked a bit tired and was looking at him questionably. He eyed her for a second before giving her a friendly smile.

"Hey, I just came to say welcome to Mystic Falls, we don't really have new people moving here often" He said and rubbed his neck sheepishly. The girls piercing gaze seemed to look through him for a second before she offered him a hesitant smile.

"Thank you" She said with an English accent. "My name's Lily" she said and offered him her hand for him to shake it. He took it with a smile.

"My name is Damon Salvatore" He said as he let her hand go. "Um, this is a bit embarrassing, but I'm real thirsty. Could I possibly get a glass of water?" Damon asked and the girl turned her eyes to his again. She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before nodding once.

"Sure" Was all she said as he made him room to get inside her home.

_Success_, Damon smirked as he walked through her door.

**It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to end it here. Now I actually have a bit of the next chapter written already. But yay, Damon and Lily met! So next chapter shall be them talking and shit going down. I promise it will be longer than this chapter. Buuuut yeah, that was that again. Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
